Numerous exercise devices have been developed over the years for exercising various parts of the body. Many such devices incorporate means, such as weights or springs, to resist the operator's movements. However, many exercises can be quite effectively performed when resisted only by the weight of the operator's body. Two such exercises are sit-ups for exercising the abdominal muscles and hyperextensions for exercising the lower back muscles.
Various devices are known for assisting an operator in performing these two exercises. For example, a simple inclined bench is frequently employed for performing sit-ups since the difficulty of the exercise may be adjusted by adjusting the angle of inclination. Purpose-built devices also exist for performing hyperextensions. One such device allows the operator to incline at a 45.degree. angle against a thigh support pad with her feet held in place by foot and ankle pads.
A dual-purpose device that has been successfully marketed by the assignee of this invention comprises a frame with an adjustable back pad, a cushion for supporting the knees of the operator and a cushioned support, approximately level with the knee pad, for restraining upward movement of the operator's feet. This same device is also conveniently used for performing hyperextensions. For this purpose, the operator lies in a prone position with the knee pads supporting his upper thighs and the back of his ankles hooked under the foot restraint. Although this is an effective means for performing the hyperextension exercise, the device is somewhat difficult to mount for this exercise since the foot restraint is elevated a substantial distance off the ground. Furthermore, the range of adjustment of the various supporting pads/restraints makes it difficult to accommodate a wide range of body proportions for both exercises.